


espresso shot > tequila shot

by jj_7705



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Jung Jaehyun, Baristas, Coffee Shops, College, College Student, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_7705/pseuds/jj_7705
Summary: you know how in clubs when you see someone your type usually you buy them a drink but here Jaehyun fancies Jungwoo and treats him an iced americano with a shot of espressoalternatively, Jaehyun is some hot barista and Jungwoo happens to grab his attention which earned the cutie an iced americano
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. ICED AMERICANO WITH A SHOT OF ESPRESSO

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is your resident jaewoo stan, we actually exist hehe (-//o//-)  
> so this was the first ever prompt i made and thanks to the excess amount of free time due to quarantine i was able to finish this :) hope u don't mind the endless errors this story have i just made it out of boredom. so happy ready and stream kick it >:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo and Jaehyun meets and did sparks just fly??? ✿♥‿♥✿

CHAPTER 1:  ICED AMERICANO WITH A SHOT OF ESPRESSO

“It’s not you, it’s me, woo.” Lucas says while kneeling in front of Jungwoo.

“Of course, it’s you. You cheated on me! Now, leave!!” Jungwoo shouts at Lucas after he found out his boyfriend now ex was cheating on him with some girl who apparently, he met in China. 

Once Lucas left his dorm where they stayed together for most of past six months of his life, tears started falling uncontrollably. Jungwoo can’t believe the guy he thought he’d spent his life forever with betrayed him and it had been going for more than a month, thanks to his good friend Mark for telling him immediately even though Mark and Lucas are really close friend he is thankful for the boy for choosing to be honest with him. Now, there is still weeks till university starts he thought that he still has some time left to pick himself up and get over this slump of heartbroken he is going through.

“For now, I’ll cry and drink a couple of makgeolli until I pass out!” Jungwoo cheers as he downs a glass of a traditional alcoholic drink with dry tears all over his face. He finishes two bottles more ‘till he completely passes out.

Three days after the breakup Doyoung and Mark, Jungwoo’s closest friends attempts to see how he is doing after they were pushed out of his apartment days ago when they try comforting him, telling them that he needs some time alone.

“Jungwoo-ya! Kim Jungwoo!!” Doyoung shouts while knocking at Jungwoo’s apartment door.

“He’s not picking up!” Mark who was trying to reach Jungwoo’s cell complains.

“This won’t work. Get his spare key, I know he’s inside” Doyoung decides.

Mark reluctantly fishes out the spare keys in the potted plant Jungwoo have just outside his door. Once they got in, they were welcomed by strong acidic smell of various alcohol probably. The two stared at each other and went on to do their task. Doyoung went straight to clean the mess Jungwoo made while Mark to Jungwoo’s room to wake him up to get a bath or just clean himself.

-

Now they all sat down at Jungwoo’s kitchen, while the two friends watch Jungwoo eat while giving him a look of mixed emotion. The boy who seems like he was deprived of proper food quickly gobbles up the ramen and gimbap in front of him which left the two other boys to think maybe their friend is finally back to his normal self now that they see him eat tastily.

“Where you starved to death?” Doyoung asks nastily. He is the kind of friend that is worried and thinks about the people around him mostly but shows a stoic emotion and pretends he hate the world.

“Nah, he’s probably over the mourning phase.” Mark says happily. Meanwhile, Mark is a pure ball of joy, can’t call him a sunshine since that’s for his boyfriend Haechan. Mark is the type of guy that supports his friend to anything, he’s the hype guy.

“I’m never gonna date again, I’m just going to die alone, and I am totally fine with that.” Jungwoo declares while looking determined.

Mark and Doyoung just pretends to support his declaration and internally scoff knowing their babe of a friend would still date in the future knowing he’s the type of guy that is good at being loved and loving. Jungwoo’s two friends are both in a long happy relationship, meanwhile Jungwoo is a really pretty guy, kind and caring, very lovable but very aloof in certain occasion, he usually misses the bad signals, not just in dating a guy but also in various real-life situation. He is way too nice for his own good.

“Whatever. Let’s just go and see if there are still good slot left.” Doyoung says.

There on their way to the university to get their class schedule and enroll to special classes so that they can all graduate together except Mark who is a year later.

“I can’t believe we have philosophy together Jungwoo!” Mark exclaims.

“Good. Now you can do my assignments too.” “Come on, let’s go to the coffee shop at the corner. I’ll treat you two some drinks, to thank you for taking care of me.” Jungwoo says smiling at the two.

Jungwoo loves coffee, he is a coffee enthusiast and one of his dreams is to be a barista but unfortunately, he lacks the skill to make anything edible which is why he just loves stopping by this favorite coffee shop of his. Doyoung is busy speaking on the phone with his boyfriend, Taeyong and Mark is still looking for a parking so Jungwoo took it to himself to order their drinks.

“One iced americano, one caramel macchiato with extra caramel syrup, one cappuccino and a slice of the strawberry cheesecake and rainbow cake.” Jungwoo orders.

“Anything else to add?” The guy at the counter asked which Jungwoo answer and quickly pays. But while waiting for his change and receipt, he couldn’t help but notice how good-looking the guy is. Jungwoo unknowingly stares at the handsome barista.

“Excuse me??” that snap Jungwoo out of the trance.

“May I have your name please?” The cute barista says asks smiling.

“O-oh, Jungwoo.”

“Jungwoo…cute name. We’ll just bring you your order.” The barista says while showing his dimples that Jungwoo couldn’t miss to notice.

Jungwoo sat down at the spot Doyoung chose now with his phone down. Mark still nowhere to be found most likely still looking for a spot to park the car.

“What did you get me?” Doyoung asks.

“Cappuccino, I also got some cakes. I’ve been craving for some. I wonder why.”

“Because all you think about is food. Where’s are order anyway?”

“They’ll bring it here. The hot barista said.” Jungwoo says nonchalantly.

“Excuse me, what?” Doyoung ask surprisingly.

“U-uh, I meant—” The order then arrives.

“Jungwoo? Here’s your order, we’ll follow up with the cappuccino.” The barista from earlier said.

Jungwoo flustered with what just happened focused on drinking and munching on the dessert in front of him, while Doyoung stares suspiciously at him.

“Jaehyun.”

“Huh? Jae—what?” Jungwoo asks.

“The name of the barista, you flirt.” Doyoung says hiding his smile.  
  


Mark arrives with Haechan in tow.

“Haechan! Didn’t know you’re joining us.” Doyoung greets the two.

“Yeah, I was just near and decided to meet up with this dork, hope you guys don’t mind.” Haechan teases Mark.

“of course! What will you drink? My treat.” Jungwoo offers.

“Oh. I’m good, thanks though.” Haechan declines.

The two sat down and settled.

“Here’s the cappuccino. Are there any pending orders left?” Jaehyun the barista asks looking only at Jungwoo.

“Oh. That’s all, thanks.” Jungwoo answers offering his heartbreaking soft smile.

The group stayed at the café longer and spent it talking and chatting, Jungwoo was telling Haechan what happened when he realized he needs more of his favorite drink. aHH

_As the Jaehyun the Barista passes by he hears the cutie says_

“Oh my. I need more shots of this espresso haha so I was saying...”

_AT THE CAFÉ’s COUNTER_

_“_ Jaehyun, your shift’s over.” Taeil the coffee shop owner reminds the barista.

“Yes, Hyung! Just finishing up this drink.” Jaehyun says as he makes his one last one shot espresso iced American and gives it to his junior co-worker, Jeno.

“Jeno, can you give this to that guy with a blonde hair and white shirt, the cute one.” Jaehyun asks happily.

“Uh…that guy laughing.” Jeno ask again and Jaehyun confirms then went on the back to get his things.

“What trick are you pulling now?” Taeil asks his worker who’s about to leave.

“Nothing, just giving free drinks to cute guys.” Jaehyun says smiling that reach his eyes then left the shop quickly after.

_Back to Jungwoo’s table._

“Hi! Here’s your iced americano with a shot of espresso.” Jeno says giving the free drink.

Jungwoo was shocked about this drink, he just mentioned earlier he needed a second drink but didn’t think it would come unexpectedly. When he looks at the waiter who gave the drink, he was shocked to see Doyoung’s brother to give it.

“Yah. Jeno, what are you doing here?” Doyoung asks his brother.

“Oh… hyung! Jungwoo hyung! Mark hyung! I didn’t see that you’re all here. Hehe, this is the work I told you Doyoung hyung.” Jeno explains.

“Wah. But I didn’t order this, Jeno.” Jungwoo declines.

“Jaehyun hyung, must be giving it to you for free since he didn’t ask me to get your payment. Just accept it, he must have a crush on you. Hehe.” Jeno teases and bid goodbye to his older brothers.

After Jeno left, Jungwoo was teased to death by his friend. Saying how powerful pretty Jungwoo is just after a week of breaking up with a guy he already has a new potential boyfriend. But Jungwoo knows better and just drink the free coffee rather than think deeply about the guy who was probably just being nice or something.

 _It’s just a drink_ He keeps saying to himself repeatedly. What other meaning would an iced americano have, Jungwoo thinks indifferently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u reached this then u probably finished this chapter so uhh thank u sm for that (⺣◡⺣)♡* if this story made u smile or sumn please do leave a comment or anything haha thanks and stay safe!!


	2. WHY DO I KEEP SEEING YOU?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....and they meet again

CHAPTER 2: Why do I keep seeing you?

Right now, Jungwoo just woken up and if he doesn’t move quickly, he’ll be late for the first day of his classes which is bad since it will be the first time, he’ll meet his professors. Yuta, his closest block mate is messaging him endlessly reminding him about their class this morning. He appreciates the effort, but it just adds him pressure to hurry up.

Finally, Jungwoo just got out of his car and is currently running through the field to reach his classroom when suddenly he crashed into something and lately realized it was someone, someone he doesn’t want to see. Lucas.

“Ow… oh it’s Jungwoo. Are you alright?” Lucas concerns.

Jungwoo already pissed at his situation becomes more annoyed with the encounter with his cheating ex-boyfriend didn’t answer and quickly walked past the guy. But that got, Lucas annoyed so he followed up a quick remark to call out the babe.

“You didn’t have to be that rude!”

Which earned a number of looks from other students, knowing the two used to be a campus couple seeing they were both model-like and head over heels with each other.

Jungwoo surprisingly reaches his class with only a minute to spare, he quickly sat beside Yuta who was such a dear and offered him a bottle of water. And the class started and ended immediately.

“I’m gonna grab some drink at the coffee shop by the corner, do you want to come?” Jungwoo asks Yuta.

“Sure. I’ll meet Sicheng there.” Yuta agrees. Sicheng is his boyfriend who is foreign studies student who is one of the topnotches of the university.

It was only when they are a few steps away from entering the shop that Jungwoo remembered the free drink he got from the cute barista yesterday at the very same shop. _He might not even be there today_ Jungwoo tried to reassure himself. If he’s there, I’ll just ask Yuta to order.

“Jungwoo, can you order for us? I just need to go to the comfort room.”

Yuta asks which Jungwoo helplessly agreed.

“I’ll have a cold brew and for Sicheng would be a latte. Thank you.” Yuta says while giving Jungwoo their payment for the order.

 _Why am I anxious? I’ll just order some coffee._ Jungwoo says while walking slowly to the counter and was thankful to see the absence of Jaehyun the barista, he happened to remember the name of the guy after it was mentioned multiple times. He quickly orders and went straight to look for a seat for them three.

Now the two are situated and sipping on their drink while waiting for the boyfriend of Yuta. Jungwoo being addicted to coffee had already finish his drink and excuse himself to buy another, he knows he’ll regret but still wants more.

But what happens next surprised Jungwoo.

That’s right, Jaehyun the barista is by the counter smiling big in front of Jungwoo.

“Hi! May I take your order?” The barista asks.

“Oh…uhm… one iced latte and some chocolate chip cookies.” Flustered Jungwoo answered.

“Alright. Anything else?” Jaehyun ask looking directly at Jungwoo that got the babe extremely flustered.

Jungwoo being shock is an understatement, his thoughts suddenly empty and only full of this hot barista.

“Jeno said the drink yesterday was from you. He said it’s free so uh didn’t get to say thank you last time. So just want to say thanks for that…” Jungwoo tries to say thanks to Jaehyun.

“That’s not for free…”

“Oh! How much is it then?” surprised Jungwoo asks.

“Your number, you could pay with that…” Jaehyun flirts.

“Jung Jaehyun, you did not just ask my friend for his number like that?” Sicheng suddenly showed up in front of the two.

“You know him?” Jungwoo asks his friend.

“He’s my classmate, Woo. Get his number properly like a gentleman not by bribing him through drinks.” Sicheng warns his barista friend and pulls Jungwoo to go sit at their table.

They are now seated and just chatting. Jungwoo ends up telling the couple about their encounter and what the barista did yesterday. Yuta gushes about how this is a love story in the making but Jungwoo just rolls his eyes but deep inside he’s starting to be bothered by the presence of the guy.

“He’s a good guy though, smart and really nice, Woo.” Sicheng says.

“And? Sicheng, I just got out of a breakup. Dating again is the last thing I’m thinking of now.” Jungwoo tells his friends.

“You won’t date him. You’ll just befriend him and see where it goes. Nothing harmful right Sicheng?” Yuta reasons out.

“Oh please. I feel so attacked right now.” Jungwoo surrenders.

“Oh, Jaehyun!” Sicheng suddenly calls the barista

“Hey, guys.” Jaehyun shyly greets them.

“Are you on your break? Come seat with us.” Yuta offers the barista.

Now they are all seated. As the couple sat together, Jaehyun ended up siting with Jungwoo which left the babe to be stiff in his seat. Sicheng introduced the two with each other and Sicheng was right, Jaehyun is really nice even though they don’t speak directly he doesn’t feel left out in the conversation. Jaehyun seems like a good guy sadly their conversation ended as the barista still have work left.

“Bye, Jungwoo! It was really nice meeting you. Hope we’ll see more of each other.” Jaehyun tells Jungwoo which surprisingly left the boy speechless and his friends smirking and teasing him.

-

Jungwoo is on his way now to another one of his morning class, this one he’s taking with Doyoung, another friend of them in this class is Ten a famous artist that they are acquainted to because Doyoung once had a fist fight with this guy. But they’re all good now.

“I really can’t believe you two broke up. What an asshole he is...” Ten says as Jungwoo tells him what happened with him and Lucas.

Suddenly, Doyoung arrives and join the two.

“Why are you so early Ten?” Doyoung asks his friend.

“I’m taking this class with my boyfriend. We got here together.” Ten says. They forgot he’s dating this hot famous photographer.

“Oh. Then where is he?”

“His friend and him got coffee, since we still have a lot of time to spare. Oh, speaking of there they are!” Ten calls his boyfriend.

And when Jungwoo looks back, the sight in front had him surprised.

“Guys meet Johnny, my boyfriend and Jaehyun his best friend.” Ten introduce them.

“And we meet again, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun offers his hand that Jungwoo can shake together with the million-dollar smile of him the one that show his dimples.

_Him? Again! Why do we keep meeting each other??_ Jungwoo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u reached this then u probably finished this chapter so uhh thank u sm for that (⺣◡⺣)♡* if this story made u smile or sumn please do leave a comment or anything haha thanks and stay safe!!


	3. MORNINGS WITH COFFEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning dates are the best...(•ө•)♡

CHAPTER 3: MORNINGS WITH COFFEE

_Why???_ Jungwoo thought as he looks at the face of this guy, he’d been seeing a couple of times. _Why do we keep seeing each other? Why does all of my friends know him but me?!_ Jungwoo can’t help but wonder why almost everyone he knows are aware of Jaehyun but him. It’s kind of bothering him already.

But Jungwoo hid his thoughts and continued socializing as it would’ve been rude to just not talk.

“Haha. What a surprise, Jaehyun. Didn’t know you’re in this class too.” Jungwoo plays off.

“You guys know it each other?” Johnny asks.

“That guy bought Jungwoo free drinks at the coffee shop.” Doyoung reveals which earned him a glare from Jungwoo.

“Free drinks? You’re such a dork, Jae.” Ten says and tells the rest of the guys to go inside the classroom already.

They all sat together and somehow Jungwoo was seated right beside Jaehyun. Doyoung clearly played some tricks again. _That son of a cow._

“So. We’ve been seeing each other a lot of times already. Don’t you think it’s time for us to be friends?” Jaehyun suddenly asks him.

“Aren’t we friends already?” Jungwoo says smiling.

“Then why don’t I still have your number?” Jaehyun asks while handing his phone. In which, Jungwoo quickly held to punch in his number. After that, the professor arrived and went straight to discuss in class which left no chance for the two to converse again.

The class ended shortly and Jaehyun quickly bid his goodbye to the group as he still has a shift in the coffee shop, while Jungwoo had plans to eat with his two best friends.

“You have that class with him?!” Mark surprisingly asks. They are now at one of the fast food restaurants near their campus and Doyoung was telling Mark how they met the cute barista again.

“And I clearly saw how the guy asked for his number again which our dear friend quickly gave.” Doyoung says.

“I already met and talked to him yesterday… he’s friends with Sicheng and we chatted with him then.” Jungwoo says trying to control the situation.

“And you said, you don’t wanna date anymore.” Mark reminds him.

“And you said, you I should be friendly and you guys keeping on adding things…” Jungwoo is already bothered at the presence of the guy and his friends aren’t helping. He is starting to be pissed at this minor convenience.

“Okay, okay. We’ll stop teasing you and will just support you on whatever you want to do.” Doyoung being the mature one says something Jungwoo thought is rational.

Later that night when Jungwoo is chilling in his apartment with an episode of Kingdom playing on the tv, right when Jungwoo is deeply engrossed with the scene his phone suddenly ringed notifying a message.

It was from an unregister number.

**unknown:**

**Jungwoo?**

**you:**

**who’s this?**

**unknown:**

**Jaehyun ;)**

**you:**

**hi Jaehyun**

**Jaehyun:**

**i know this is random but do wanna grab some coffee**

**tomorrow morning before class?**

**You:**

**sure anything for coffee :)**

**Jaehyun:**

**great.**

**see you :)**

_it’s just coffee. What harm could it do?_ Jungwoo thought before turning off the tv and sleeping.

Morning came and Jungwoo is on his way to the coffee shop that Jaehyun texted him to go to. Good thing it’s the one near the campus and his favorite so he’s excited. For the coffee, of course.

He arrives in front of the coffee shop and surprised to see it closed. He’s about to text Jaehyun when he hears a beep from a car behind him and there Jaehyun is looking fresh wearing the usual fit that he has, an all-black clothing that only makes his skin shines brighter.

“Good morning, beautiful!” Jaehyun greets him.

“Morning.” Jungwoo replies with a soft smile. “The shop is closed. Let’s go to another one.”

“No worries. I’ll open it for you.” Jaehyun went for the door and got in quickly after punching in the safety code.

Apparently, the shop doesn’t open till 9 and it’s only 7 am which is why it’s closed but Jaehyun being one of the staffs is able to get in whenever he wants. Perks of being a barista.

“I learnt about your love for coffee through Sicheng, he mentioned it yesterday. So I thought since we have morning class I’d treat you coffee.” Jaehyun says.

“Again? I’ve been receiving so many free coffees from you already.” Jungwoo shyly says.

Jaehyun just laughs and continued making coffee for the babe and as he does Jungwoo being that he is slightly comfortable now with the guy continue having conversation with him.

“So, they didn’t punch each other, but more like slapped?” laughing Jaehyun asks Jungwoo.

“Yeah. But the boyfriends chose to say they punched rather than slapped so it may seem cooler in storytelling. Hahaha” Jungwoo laughingly tells the story of Doyoung and Ten’s fight.

They are now walking through the campus on the way to their class side by side and they have been talking endless since they left the shop. They’ve talked about a lot of stories now mostly about their friends and their fun drunk party stories.

When they entered the room, first to spot them is the best friend Doyoung who immediately caught on what’s happening, eyeing the cup of coffee and fading conversation.

“Oh! There you two are. Thought you both won’t make it.” Ten talks to them.

Jungwoo sat down quickly while Jaehyun left to go to the comfort room, which luckily gave Doyoung time to pry on this morning date his friend had.

“It’s not a date, he just invited me for coffee, and you know I love it, so I accepted his invite.” Jungwoo says truthfully. 

“Okay. Okay. No need to be defensive.” Doyoung says obviously teasing his friend.

Once the class ended, they all went to grab lunch altogether but obviously Jaehyun left for his work. Now, they are seated in McDonald’s munching on their food and chatting away.

“Classes are stressing me out. I can’t wait to go to some Halloween parties.” Doyoung says.

“Ugh. Me too, I wanna party already.” Ten complains.

“Why so you two can look for a new potential best friend by drunk fighting them?” Jungwoo teases the two which earned him a high five with Johnny.

“Haha. Very funny...” Ten annoyingly says.

“What party are you guys gonna go to?” Johnny asks the two.

“We don’t know yet.” Jungwoo answers.

“Why don’t we all go together at Jackson Wang’s? Heard that dude throws the best parties.” Johnny invites.

The two looked at each other for confirmation.

“Sure. We’ll tell are other friends.” Doyoung agrees.

Now that he agreed to the plan, he realized that he could be spending Halloween with the hot barista knowing he’s best friends with Johnny. _Oh well, nothing bad could happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u reached this then u probably finished this chapter so uhh thank u sm for that (⺣◡⺣)♡* if this story made u smile or sumn please do leave a comment or anything haha thanks and stay safe!!


	4. PANIC IN TITANIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> think of: sm halloween party 2018 but its more chaotic

Doyoung, Taeyong and Ten are all over Jungwoo’s apartment preparing their costumes for the party later. His friends somehow convinced him to cross-dress for this years’ Halloween, he’ll be Kate Winslet in the movie Titanic. He actually plans to dress as himself but prepared Ten was able to change Jungwoo’s decision.

“I was actually planning to wear that, but it’s too big for me. Good thing it fits you, Woo.” Ten compliments him while he stares at his reflection.

Doyoung is now fixing his hair even though he’s wearing a wig and Taeyong on his make-up. He’d been stressing over schoolworks this past few days which led him to be excited for tonight. _I’m gonna be so drunk_ He tells himself.

They’re on their way to the party, and aside from Doyoung who the designated driver will be, all of them are a bit tipsy now that they had some pre-game shots at his apartment. Ten is dressed as Mona Lisa and Taeyong is some cute cartoon character.

Not long they reach the party and immediately met up with Mark and Haechan who are both dressed up cutely. Ten left them to look for his boyfriend while they look for a table for their group. Jungwoo suddenly felt nervous as if he is being stared at.

“Pretty Jungwoo, everyone is looking at you. Such a scene-stealer!” Haechan teases him.

Maybe his get up isn’t bad at all. _Whatever. I’ll just party!_ He thought while two consecutive shots that got the energy of his friends uplift. The party is packed, they can barely move everyone is either drunk or stoned, and he doesn’t even care given that he is way past tipsy. He just kept dancing even pulling his friends in dancing to [ _Reel it in – Amine]._

In the middle of his cute and sexy dancing he suddenly felt someone behind him and was shocked and happy to see Jaehyun dancing happily. He was so happy and drunk that he ended up hugging Jaehyun when he saw him.

They are all seated in their group table, everyone was introduced and Jungwoo is sitting comfortably beside Jaehyun. Trying to catch up his breath and drowning his thirst with some alcohol. His glad his friends are actually fine being with Jaehyun and Johnny, he somehow thought It’d be uncomfortable but here they are laughing and joking with each other.

“Rose?” Jaehyun teases Jungwoo. Apparently, Jaehyun is dressed as Jack Dawson.

“Jack…come back!” Jungwoo acts and the group laughed at his antics.

“Drunk Jungwoo is the best! He’s like another person.” Mark says.

“Is he always like this?” Jaehyun asks Mark.

“Rarely. Only when he willingly drinks otherwise, he’s just a sleepy drunk.” Mark says.

“Come on! Let’s dance!!” Jungwoo invites his friends.

His friends only stay seated as the dance floor is crowded, only Jaehyun was willing to tag along with him. But soon after they just went back to their table and talked.

“So, your brother is Jeno, who is dating Jungwoo’s brother Jaemin?” Jaehyun asks Doyoung.

“Yup. They’ve been dating since forever, they’re cute when they’re together.” Jungwoo tells.

“Cute. And their older brothers are best friends?” Johnny joining in the conversation.

“Yup our family is close like that.” Doyoung adds.

This night so far, they have been talking a lot, since they just met there all they did was get to know each other. Since other are drunk and the only sober ones are the designated drivers which are Doyoung and Jaehyun, they are the ones chatting and the rest dancing and partying.

Doyoung notes how Jaehyun is very interested at Jungwoo because most of his questions are about the boy but respectfully none of his question are controversial or deep more of how Jungwoo is as friend and something along those lines.

Their drinks are now almost empty, and the couples are now in their own conversations, even johnny and ten are making out now. Since the others are busy, Jungwoo ended up finishing the drinks.

“I’m gonna go get more drinks!” Jungwoo tell his friends and tried walking straight to the bar. Someone suddenly grab his hands which ended up being Jaehyun.

“Let’go.” Jaehyun tells him while grabbing ahold of his hand. Jungwoo would be so flushed at the interaction if only he isn’t drunk.

They now hold two big bottles of liquor when suddenly Jungwoo’s name was suddenly called.

“Jungwoo?” Lucas was the mystery guy. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to party. Duh.” Jungwoo answers and attempts to end the conversation. But Lucas suddenly grabbed him.

“Where you going? We’re not done talking yet.”

Jungwoo shoves Lucas’ hold on him.

“Don’t talk to me and don’t touch me. Leave me alone.”

“Let’s go back, now.” Jaehyun already feels Jungwoo’s frustration tries to pull him from the scene.

“You already found a new boytoy. Wow, you’re really quick on things like this. Haha” Lucas remarks which got on Jungwoo that ended up going infront of the guy.

“Like this? You cheated on me you son of a bitch. Do me a favor and shut your stupid mouth.” Jungwoo goes back and tells Lucas.

“You’ll never replace me, Jungwoo. I’m the best thing that happened to you.”

“He’s drunk and stupid. Don’t let it get to you.” Jaehyun whispers to Jungwoo trying to pull him again to walk away.

“Hey, Jungwoo’s new boytoy. Leave us alone you’re not included in this.”

“Come, Jungwoo. Let’s go back to my place now. Let me do bad things to you, just how you like it before.” Lucas pull Jungwoo around him and whispers that to him.

Jaehyun clearly pissed at the situation lost his patience when he sees Jungwoo’s uncomfortable expression when held by Lucas. Suddenly, he went straight to Lucas and punched him straight in the nose.

“When he tells you to stop…you stop.” Jaehyun says before pulling Jungwoo and bringing him outside.

The two are now inside Jaehyun’s car and Jungwoo had been silently sobbing for the past thirty minutes. Jaehyun is messaging Johnny that they have to leave early because Jungwoo was feeling unwell, as per Jungwoo’s request they didn’t tell them yet what happened because Jungwoo doesn’t want to ruin their night knowing his friends they would go straight to Lucas and make him pay for what he did, they’re protective like that.

Jaehyun hands Jungwoo some water he has in his car before the boy pass out from so much crying also passed him some tissues.

“Stop crying now. He doesn’t deserve you tears.” Jaehyun coos.

“What is wrong with him? I can’t believe I dated someone like him.” Jungwoo says.

“It’s okay. We have a lot of regrets in life, yours just happened to be an asshole.”

Jungwoo starts sobbing again.

“I-I feel so bad because you got angry because of him.” That made Jaehyun soft.

“He deserves that. And don’t worry, it didn’t even hurt my hand.” Jaehyun smiles showing his hand to Jungwoo in attempt to comfort him.

“Do you want to grab some food, or you want to go straight home?” Jaehyun asks.

“I think I should go home now.” Jungwoo answers.

“Okay then, tell me your address.” Jungwoo tells his address and they drove there silently.

They are now infront of Jungwoo’s pad and Jaehyun is just behind Jungwoo, helping him walk since the babe is still dizzy from all the alcohol.

Once they got in, Jungwoo sat at his living room and Jaehyun take it to himself to go to the kitchen of the boy and bring him a glass of water again. He plans to bring him water and probably go home since Johnny said they’ll just call a drive to go home.

But when Jaehyun is about hand Jungwoo his water, the boy is now deeply asleep and Jaehyun opt to carry him to his room to at least put him in a comfortable place.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice how adorable the boy’s choice of style is. There were stuff toys, pictures and other cute decorations all over the room, outside his whole apartment seems like a chic and minimalist designed but once you go in his room it’s like a hoarder’s den, which he notes was cute for the boy.

Jungwoo suddenly squirmed in his sleep and when Jaehyun was almost done wiping the boy’s make up, Jungwoo suddenly grabbed his hand.

“No…” Jungwoo pleas.

Jaehyun thinks the boy must have trouble sleeping and he planned to stayed a bit by the boys’ side with their hands still holding.

Jaehyun didn’t notice that he himself ended up falling asleep beside Jungwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u reached this then u probably finished this chapter so uhh thank u sm for that (⺣◡⺣)♡* if this story made u smile or sumn please do leave a comment or anything haha thanks and stay safe!!


	5. THANK YOU GIFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to say thanks but in jungwoo?

CHAPTER 5: THANK YOU GIFT

Jungwoo woke up with a throbbing head and he can feel how swollen his eyes are, he quickly scans where he is and is glad to see the usual mess he owns. He was surprised to see that he is still wearing that somehow comfortable dress Ten gave him but being the clean freak that he is he can’t wait to get out of it and have a relaxing shower. But what he sees at his floor surprised him, its Jaehyun who is laid down and straddling some of his stuffed toys.

He was contemplating whether he should wake up the guy, he seems uncomfortable, so he went and wake up Jaehyun to offer his bed. Before waking him up, Jungwoo can’t stop his self from appreciating the beauty Jaehyun has.

“Like it?” Jaehyun asked with his hot morning voice.

Shocked Jungwoo rattled and didn’t know what to do ended up falling butt first. He quickly gathered himself and stood up.

“Why are you sleeping on my floor?” Jungwoo quickly asked.

“Last night you didn’t let go of my hand so uh…I didn’t realize I fell asleep.” Jaehyun says.

“Oh well, you can sleep more if you want, you can use my bed its comfortable.” He offered to the boy.

Jungwoo is now showered and making some ramen to offer Jaehyun and for him to eat because he is hungry as fuck. He went to check what Jaehyun is doing and he is deeply asleep. Jungwoo has no idea of what totally happened after he passed out in his couch, but he is sure nothing happened with him and Jaehyun, if anyone is wondering. His thoughts were stopped when he hears someone shouting his name and knocking continuously at his door.

“JUNGWOO!” It was Mark.

“What the fuck happened to you?” And Doyoung.

“Can you calm down?” He says to the two being loud.

They were about to ask questions again when Jaehyun walked out of his door, that shut the two up. Jaehyun is buttoning his polo when he greeted the two.

“Morning, guys.” Jaehyun greets nonchalantly.

Jungwoo walked to his kitchen and went to offer Jaehyun some ramen he also gave some to his two friends which resulted to them all seating in Jungwoo’s kitchen island, and his re-telling the events of last night.

“I thought…you two…you know…” Mark says while looking at the two, Jungwoo and Jaehyun.

“No… I was harassed by my ex-boyfriend and thankfully Jaehyun was there to get me out of the situation.” Jungwoo confirms.

“We thought you went home and…and had fun…, but then this morning Ten texted me what happened which is why we rushed here.” Doyoung says.

“How did Ten knew though?” Jaehyun asks.

“A mutual friend of his and Lucas told him. It seems that everyone is talking about what happened.” Doyoung answers.

That got Jungwoo worried. He hates rumor and being on the other side of it is what he fears. After walking Jaehyun to his car not forgetting to thank him about everything and in which Jaehyun replied by reminding not to worry about anything and just rest.

Once he got back to his apartment his friends quickly cornered him to pry on more details about what really happened last night and why the fuck did Jaehyun sleep in Jungwoo’s apartment.

“I told you he was waiting for me to sleep and ended up sleeping too. We didn’t even lie down together.” Jungwoo tells his friends once again.

“Okay fine it’s you third time saying that, we believe you, Woo.” Doyoung tells him laughing.

“Look, I don’t even get why you guys keep teasing me about Jaehyun.” Jungwoo genuinely says.

“Because you guys look good together and we’re wondering why you aren’t dating yet.” Mark says truthfully.

“How many times will I tell you two, I’m not ready with this dating thing again. The last one is still stressing me out jumping on another one isn’t the best for me.” Jungwoo confesses.

“We’re not rushing or pressuring you, but just know that Jaehyun seems like a great guy and he obviously likes you. Still, everything is up to you.” Doyoung reassures Jungwoo.

“Well, we’ll see about that.” Jungwoo says.

Jungwoo’s friends left his apartment hours ago, and now his all alone with his thoughts. Thinking about Jaehyun. If he’s being honest he is attracted to the handsome barista it may seem too soon but Jaehyun is really his type of guy, handsome: very, smart: most likely he’s bilingual, and plus he makes good coffee how can Jungwoo not fall for that.

And as if Jaehyun has telepathic powers or something, Jungwoo received a message from Jaehyun.

Jaehyun:

hi, are u busy?

you:

no, why?

Jaehyun:

just wondering how you’re doing now? :)

you:

i’m all good now. Mark and Doyoung fed me already so im 100% okay now :)

Jaehyun:

Haha cute

you:

I don’t know if I thanked u already but thanks again for last night

Jaehyun:

Haha it’s all good. i just did what i could

you:

Atleast let me treat you to some lunch, I received so many free stuffs from you already

Jaehyun:

Hmm sure, if u insist

Classes of Jungwoo for the day ended before lunch and he is sitting right now in one of the benches in the campus field waiting for Jaehyun and at the moment he is messaging his friends declining Mark’s invitation for lunch that ended up with the younger boy pretending to be mad and for Doyoung to rejoice as he is going out with his boyfriend and glad he wouldn’t miss his friends’ lunch out. But when he told them he’s eating out with Jaehyun he was teased to death.

“Hey, Jungwoo.” Jungwoo looks up and see Jaehyun handing him a rose.

Jungwoo couldn’t hide his blushing cheeks before thanking the boy.

“So where are we going?” Jaehyun asked, they are now inside his car.

“Uh, I’m thinking of some ramen in the Japanese restaurant in town.” Jungwoo suggest.

“Ramen? Cool. Let’s go.” Jaehyun excitedly says.

They are now silently eating their ramen and Jungwoo is taking the time to enjoy the food as well as the view which is Jaehyun. He just can’t stop staring at how the barista looks so miraculous with his perfect features, loving him would be the best thing in the world he thought.

After eating they talked a bit more about random things and once the bill was paid by Jungwoo, of course. Jaehyun asked the boy where they could go next.

“Don’t you have work today?” Jungwoo asked.

“I don’t. I took the day off.” Jaehyun answered.

“Oh, well. I didn’t know that. Wait let me think…” Jungwoo says while thinking deeply and Jaehyun took the opportunity to stare at the boys’ cute face while lost in his thoughts.

“Why don’t you bring me to your favorite place in town.” Jungwoo happily says.

Which is why they ended up here at Jaehyun’s favorite LP Store. The two took time checking out albums and Jaehyun making Jungwoo listen to some of his favorite albums.

There was an Ice cream shop beside the LP Store so the two went there to eat ice cream courtesy of Jungwoo’s endless craving.

“Why didn’t you buy the cigarettes after sex one? You said you like it.” Jungwoo asks the boy.

“I don’t think it’s the right time to buy it yet. Haha” Jaehyun answer.

“So weird.” Jungwoo teases.

They enjoyed talking to each other that they didn’t realize it was past dinner time. They decided to go at han river and just order chicken and eat it there by the view.

“Wow. This is by far the most relaxing day I spent since uni started.” Jungwoo says while taking a bit of the chicken.

“Really? Probably because you’re with me.” Jaehyun teases while taking a sip of the beer they have.

They are now inside Jaehyun’s car but it’s still parked infront of Han River and its almost midnight but Jungwoo and Jaehyun are still engrossed in their conversation. They had talked about almost everything now, from family to friends and whole lot more.

They had stop talking and just stared at each other, the two have downed a hefty amount of beer and Jungwoo being light drinker is tipsy already but Jaehyun is still sober given that he’ll still drive.

“You’re so handsome.” Jungwoo suddenly says to Jaehyun.

“Haha. And you’re really pretty. It’s unreal.” Jaehyun tells the boy too.

Slowly their face gets closer and closes to each to each other and now their lips are only few inches apart.

“Am I allowed to kiss you?” Jaehyun asks.

And instead of answering yes Jungwoo just nods his head while smiling and quickly Jaehyun goes for the boys lips not wasting any time.

Jaehyun suddenly stopped and move his face away for a bit while staring heavily at Jungwoo.

“I like you, Kim Jungwoo. So much.” Jaehyun confesses which resulted for Jungwoo to blush and continued kissing the boy.

As the night deepens, there was a perfect stillness and Jungwoo and Jaehyun’s kiss deepens too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u reached this then u probably finished this chapter so uhh thank u sm for that (⺣◡⺣)♡* if this story made u smile or sumn please do leave a comment or anything haha thanks and stay safe!!


	6. I’M SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *in jungwoo's voice* what happened?!

CHAPTER 6: I’M SORRY

Its midterms season now, and students are stressed especially our lead seniors Jungwoo and Doyoung. They are currently in the middle of their morning special class and while the professor is discussing beside Doyoung is a usual cramming student which is Jungwoo who is finalizing his last requirement for this term which is several chapters of his thesis.

Soon after their class ended but Jungwoo is nowhere near done which is why he is now fixing his things and plans to finish the paper in the library.

“Ten invited us for lunch.” Doyoung tells the frantic boy.

“Can’t. Still have to finish this paper.” Jungwoo declines.

“He says it’s just us. Jaehyun won’t come.”

“Doie, I don’t care if Jaehyun is there. I really have to finish this.” Jungwoo tell his friend honestly.

After bidding his goodbye he quickly went to the library.

“He’s not joining again?” Ten asks Doyoung.

“Yup. He still finishing his paper.” The boy tells

“Really? Or he’s just avoiding Jae.” Tens asks again.

“I told him Jaehyun won’t be joining us. But still he declined.” Doyoung sadly says.

“Just what happened to the two?” Ten asks.

Both Doyoung and Johnny who are the closest to the two guys are clueless about what really went on the two.

Jungwoo finished his paper already and just waiting for the file to be uploaded, and while silently waiting he stares outside the library. It’s February and the snow are still coming strongly.

It has been months since Jungwoo last looked at scenery like this, a warm coffee would be nice at the moment. _Coffee_ Jungwoo is suddenly swarmed with memories of the handsome barista. It’s been a really long time since Jungwoo thought of him and if he’s being honest, he doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or not.

After their impromptu date and make out session by the Han River and sweet exchange before going back to his apartment, he suddenly made some self-realizations.

That he really really like the handsome barista.

Not just some shallow and burst of the moment kind of emotion. But one that he is willing to risk anything just to make the guy happy and loved.

But also realized that jumping onto a relationship when he just got out of another is not really ideal. Jungwoo thought that for the sake of his self-growth and inner stability he quickly decided to put a stop on further advances Jaehyun is planning to do to him.

The day after the date quickly he sent a message to Jaehyun,

_Hi Jaehyun. I wanna thank you for yesterday, really enjoyed all of it :)_

_i don’t know when I’d get to experience that ever again haha also just_

_want you to know that i appreciate all the things you’ve done to me and_

_you are so precious to me, which is why im sorry, but can u give me some_

_time while i gather myself. i hope u understand._

After sending that message, Jungwoo blocked Jaehyun and until now he has no idea as to what the guy replied or if he ever did. Also, after that, Jungwoo avoided going to his favorite coffee shop and in the class they have together Jungwoo transferred seat which is few chairs away from the others.

His friends were clueless as to what really happened but Jungwoo assured them Jaehyun didn’t do anything bad and in fact if there’s to blame it would be him.He didn’t intend to avoid the guy in all occasion but he felt I doesn’t seem right to continue hanging out and pretend nothing happened with him

Months passed and it felt natural that his life is Jaehyun absent, as well as coffee ever since that happened, he lost liking to the drink. but he won’t be lying and admits that he yearns the affection and presence of the guy.

He is driving now to his favorite burger joint on the way to meet his friends since midterms are over, they are going feast. He’ll be accompanied by his two best friends and their boyfriend which makes Jungwoo slightly not want to come because he’ll be the fifth wheel but Jungwoo already declined many invites from his friends they’ll get mad at him if he ditches them again.

Which is why right now he seated at the center of the table being surrounded by his energetic and chaotic friends, there’s Doyoung and Taeyong whose love language is coming for each other’s throat unlike the other couple which is Haechan and Mark, they’re actually sweet but Haechan really is just so much to handle.

They spent the night laughing and chatting and soon they are done eating and is outside the restaurant

“Woo, don’t forget tomorrow night we’ll pick you up at 7.” Doyoung reminds him

And he remembered Ten’s surprise birthday party that Johnny planned.

He knows that at some point he and Jaehyun would have to be at the same place and the same time. Why not sooner.

“Jungwoo! Let’s go!” Doyoung calls for the boy.

Jungwoo rushed got in the car.

“Not gonna lie, I thought you’ll ditch tonight too.” Taeyong says to the boys.

“Like all the other parties you’re invited.” Doyoung says.

“I’m here already ok? Now stop attacking me.”

Not long later they arrive in the party and they are just in time to witness Johnny surprising Ten. He doesn’t see Jaehyun anywhere and instead focus mingling with his friends, he won’t be drinking tonight he decided himself.

The party is at its peak, most are drunk, and his friends are mostly wasted already. Jungwoo just downed the content of his cup and opt to get more light drinks when suddenly he was stopped by a muscular hand.

It was Lucas.

“Woo, can I talk to you?” Lucas asks looking serious.

“I’m not in the mood to argue.” Jungwoo says ready to leave.

“We won’t.” Lucas says

Jungwoo’s ex-boyfriend lead him to the front yard of Johnny’s house. There’s an outdoor chair that Jungwoo sat on waiting for Yukhei to say what he wants.

“So?” Jungwoo impatiently says.

“Uh-I never got to say this to you till now but Jungwoo I’m sorry. For everything. I hope that you find it in yourself to forgive me.” Lucas says staring deeply at Jungwoo.

Jungwoo smiled and say. “I already forgave you.”

They chat a little bit more and Lucas tells him to go back in and Jungwoo says he’ll stay for a while.

Lucas asked for one last friendly hug and once Jungwoo let go of the hug he came eye to eye with the guy he was looking for earlier.

Jaehyun.

Lucas stepped back and saw the guy that had punched him before. He told Jungwoo he’s going in and left the two.

Now, it’s just Jungwoo and Jaehyun in the front porch, all alone while the party continues inside.

Jaehyun broke the eye contact was walking towards the door when Jungwoo spoke.

“Jaehyun.” The boy called.

Jaehyun looked at him, for quite a while.

“Can we talk?” Jungwoo shyly asks.

Jaehyun nodded and went infront of him leaning by the pillar.

Jaehyun sensed that Jungwoo is still taking his time to think of what to says.

“Is there something you’re supposed to tell me?” Jaehyun asked.

“…I’m sorry.” Jungwoo says looking down.

“For what?” the guy asked.

Jungwoo’s emotion is all over the place he couldn’t stop his tears from falling.

“For…cutting you off without proper explanation.” Jungwoo hiccups.

“Woo… don’t cry.” Jaehyun tries to comfort the boy.

“It’s just that I like you so much and when I date you I-I wanna be at my best condition…that’s what I thought so….” Jungwoo tries to explain between his silent sobs.

“Jungwoo…I understand you. Stop crying now.” Jaehyun says wiping the Jungwoo’s tears.

“Didn’t you read my reply to you?” Jaehyun suddenly asked.

“I said that I totally understand what and why you’re doing it. Jungwoo, I like you so so much I’m willing to risk it all.” Jaehyun suddenly confesses.

“Even if you make me wait for years, I don’t mind as long as once your fine… you go to me.” Jaehyun says.

Jungwoo suddenly overwhelmed with the Jaehyun’s confession ends up crying more and just jumped in the guy’s arms.

They spent a little longer in each other’s arm, no one is speaking and only their silent breath can be heard.

“So, are you totally sure you’re not drunk and once you wake up tomorrow you’ll still talk to me?” Jaehyun asks slightly teasing the babe.

Jungwoo shyly just hid his face in Jaehyun’s nape.

“I said I’m sorry already [:3]” Jungwoo says cutely.

Jungwoo looks up and plants a kiss in Jaehyun’s lips that left the handsome barista in shock.

“I missed seeing you.” Jungwoo says looking straight at Jaehyun’s eyes.

“Me too. I missed you so much” Jaehyun says while hugging the boy tightly.

There were suddenly loud shouts from the inside party. That made the two go inside, holding hands.

“Jaehyun!” Johnny called his best friend.

“Jungwoo!!” Ten followed up.

“Oh my gosh. You’re holding hands?!” Ten shrieks.

The two just laughed at the drunken state of the couple, and Jungwoo looked for his friends. Jaehyun told him the babe he’ll just talk a bit with his friends and let go of his hands. That made Jungwoo slightly sad, but the guy promised to go to him after.

So now Jungwoo is seated in between Doyoung and Mark.

“What is this I’m hearing? You went back in and you’re holding hands with some guy?” Mark teasingly asks that just made Jungwoo laugh.

“Babe, he’s not just some guy. It’s Jaehyun!” Haechan says.

“WHAAT?” Doyoung asks exaggerating.

Jungwoo just laughed at his friends antics.

“Stop it. Let’s just say I’m not going home alone tonight.” Jungwoo says arrogantly.

Jaehyun suddenly showed up behind Jungwoo and that earned them a teasing from their friends.

The party soon ended, and they were all ready to go home, and Jaehyun offered to drive Jungwoo home so he bid goodbye to his friends.

Inside Jaehyun’s car, Jungwoo feels a bit awkward as the last time he was in here, he made out with the owner.

“So where to?” Jaehyun asks.

“…your place?” Jungwoo shyly asks.

Jaehyun stared at Jungwoo for a bit and that lit something inside Jaehyun that made him drive above the speed limit and soon they reached Jaehyun’s place. Once they are in, the two didn’t waste any time in devouring each other.

[cue: sex happening]

They are now lying beside each other naked >:) and talking.

“So, why did I saw you earlier hugging your ex?” Jaehyun asks

“Oh that, we talked, and he said sorry for like everything.” Jungwoo honestly says.

“Why is there hugging?” Jaehyun asks sulky.

Jungwoo jumped at Jaehyun and hugged him tightly.

“Are you jealous?” Jungwoo teased.

“Yes! I don’t want anyone hugging my boy…” Jaehyun says.

“Your…boy?”

“Yeah. Boy…friend. I mean, I assumed we’re dating already.” Jaehyun says shyly.

“But you haven’t asked me yet.” Jungwoo pouts.

Jaehyun realized and quickly left the arms of the boy and knelt on the floor.

“To the pretties boy my eyes have laid on, Kim Jungwoo, be my boyfriend.” Jaehyun acts like he is proposing but without any ring and just holds out his hand.

“Let me think… Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend.” Jungwoo teased and then jumped again to Jaehyun and hugged him so tight, then after kissed him deeply.

“this is so worth the wait.” Jaehyun says in between their kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u reached this then u probably finished this chapter so uhh thank u sm for that (⺣◡⺣)♡* if this story made u smile or sumn please do leave a comment or anything haha thanks and stay safe!!


	7. FOREVER VALENTINES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's valentines in this chapter...♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter huhuhu if u reached this thank u!!

CHAPTER 7: FOREVER VALENTINES [LAST CHAPTER]

“Happiness really suits you, Woo.” Doyoung randomly says.

They are at Jungwoo’s apartment and Jungwoo is wrapping up a gift he bought for Jaehyun with the help of his friends, mostly Doyoung since all Mark has done was watch Itaewon Class in Netflix.

“That is so random, Doie.” Jungwoo laughs at Doyoung.

“I’m serious. Compared to last year when you and Jae stopped talking, you look like shit.”

“Wow. Thanks. But really though, I am happier now, way happy.” Jungwoo says.

“And I have you guys to thank for. If you two weren’t with me pestering me about Jaehyun I might have gone nuts.” He says while finishing up the gift wrap.

“All done! Now you two, pack up. We’re leaving.” Jungwoo tells the two who is now heavily engrossed at the drama.

“Can we just stay here? We’ll clean up, swear!” Mark says not even looking at the owner.

“Whatever. Lock the door when you leave.” He says.

“Go! Go get your mans!” Mark followed up.

Jungwoo knocks at Jaehyun’s door while balancing his gift and the cake he bought for his boyfriend. He was ready to surprise Jaehyun but when the door opened, he was surprised instead.

The door open was open by some girl he doesn’t know who.

“Hi! May I help you?” The girls asked.

“Uh… is Jaehyun there?” He shyly asked holding onto his gift tightly.

“Yup. He’s just taking a shower. Come in.” The girl invites.

Jungwoo is flustered about what’s happening, is he being cheated on again?

“Do you want some water? Let me help you with those.” The girl offered taking the cake from his hands, Jungwoo declined silently sat in Jaehyun’s couch.

 _What is happening._ Jungwoo is having some internal debate and he can feel the girl is staring at him from the kitchen island where she is seated.

“What’s your name?” the girl asked.

“Jungwoo…”

“Jungwoo?! Oh my gosh, you’re THE Jungwoo? I knew you looked familiar” The girl is shocked.

“I’m Jaehyun’s sister, Krystal Jung.” The girl introduces offering her hand that Jungwoo quickly shook.

Jungwoo finally let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He really thought he was being cheated on again. So now Jungwoo is chatting up with Jaehyun’s sister.

He is surprised and gushing at how Jaehyun had been sharing so much about their relationship to his family.

“Sadly, the parents are overseas so it’s only me who could visit our little brother. It even sucks that his birthday is on valentines wherein I have a date of mine too, But! Then we heard about you, ohh, the whole family can’t wait to meet you, Jungwoo.” Krystal tells Jungwoo excitedly.

“Noona! You’re scaring him.” Jaehyun just came out of the shower without a shirt and looks excited to see his boyfriend.

“No, I’m not. Go get dressed!”

They are now at Jaehyun’s kitchen and Jaehyun’s sister and Jungwoo is singing him a happy birthday before blowing his cake and wish. After he did, he planted a kiss on Jungwoo’s cheek.

“Thanks, Woo.” He tells the boy.

“Picture! Picture!” Krystal says and snap a shot of the two then after Jungwoo asked for the girl’s phone to take a picture too.

“Oh! Kai-hyung.” Jungwoo suddenly said upon recognizing his older brother’s best friend.

It ends up Jaehyun’s sister is dating Jungwoo’s older brother best friend and Krystal knows his brother. Just how small the world is. Her sister left since she still has a date and only the couple is left at the apartment.

“Can’t believe she knows Taemin-hyung. Haha.” Jungwoo still can’t fathom the coincidence.

“The connection we have… wow” Jaehyun randomly says that made the boy laughed.

“It only means one thing, Woo. We’re meant to be, somehow we’ll still meet each other at some point.” Jaehyun tells Jungwoo that earned the latter a kiss from the blushing babe.

“Now, open your gift.” Jungwoo gives his gift.

Jaehyun un-wrapped it neatly as per Jungwoo’s request and was so excited to see the turn table he’d been wanting to buy.

“Woah. Babe! Thanks for this!!” Jaehyun excitedly says while hugging the Jungwoo tightly and planting kiss all over him.

The two is now on the highway, they’re onto their valentines trip. They are off to Busan and will spend the weekend there together, they booked an Airbnb and had plans to do together.

Once they arrive the first thing they do was eat, ofcourse Jaehyun has to feed his hungry boyfriend who loves eating the most which is why they stopped by a famous restaurant there.

“This is why I love you. You kiss me and you feed me, that’s all I need.” Jungwoo says while munching on his meal.

“I’m glad I satisfy you. Here, eat more. After this I’ll buy you some ice cream.” Jaehyun says while handing Jungwoo food.

“Ohh, more food. I love it!” Jungwoo continues eating deliciously.

Jaehyun just stare at Jungwoo lovingly appreciating how adorable his boyfriend is. He just wants to pinch Jungwoo’s check and bite it because of how cute he is.

They are now by the beach taking their time since they just ate and have nothing better to do. Jungwoo is now asking Jaehyu to take pictures of him so that he can store them in his phone and never post them.

“Let’s take a selfie now.” Jungwoo tells Jaehyun.

After that Jungwoo took the time to edit it and posted it on his Instagram with a caption greeting his boyfriend.

Once done he puts his phone down and looks at Jaehyun who was surprisingly look at him and smiled.

“Did you enjoy your birthday?” He asked his boyfriend.

“Of course. I’ll enjoy it however I spent it as long as I’m with you.” Jaehyun says while bringing his hands to the boys’ face.

“I’m glad. Because, I too, enjoyed it so much.” Jungwoo says then proceeding to hug Jaehyun.

They are now in their Airbnb and Jungwoo who already freshen up and is cleaning up some of their mess while Jaehyun is still in the shower.

When Jaehyun got out he didn’t bother wearing a shirt and went straight to bed.

“Jungwoo!!” He called his boyfriend.

“What? Why!” Jungwoo rushed.

“Hug…” Jaehyun pouts with his arms open.

“Haha. I thought something happened.” Jungwoo says jumping to bed beside Jaehyun.

Once he got settled, he straightly cuddled with Jaehyun and throwing in some pecks and kisses, until Jaehyun stopped and stared at Jungwoo before planting a deep kiss.

And once again, they spent the night showing how much the love each other through satisfying actions and love making.

“Jaehyun, I love you.” Jungwoo says in between their love making.

“I love you too.” Jaehyun says.

That’s how they spent the night and the rest of their vacation, expressing their love for one another.

+

Jungwoo and Jaehyun continued their life together even after college. Jaehyun opened up his own coffee shop together with Johnny and it became successful, while Jungwoo became an elementary school teacher. The two ended up moving together and having a house on their own.

Their life together wasn’t as perfect as you’d expect there were times of fighting and miscommunication but that’s just how life is and despite that the two only became stronger as they each depend on each other.

They’re living their life in their own pace and just goes along with the flow always making their inner tranquility their first priority.

Also not forgetting to show how they love each other through various forms. >:)

Jungwoo and Jaehyun always consider one another in everything they do and that is one of the reasons why their relationship is lasting, their love is only growing and changing but in favor of each other.

They never get tired of showing how much they are willing to do for one another and that’s what make their relationship as colorful as it is.

Jungwoo still can’t believe he found love through a cup of iced americano with a shot of espresso.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u reached this then u probably finished this chapter so uhh thank u sm for that (⺣◡⺣)♡* if this story made u smile or sumn please do leave a comment or anything haha thanks and stay safe!!
> 
> this last chapter tho so if u enjoyed it thanks and i hope i didn't disappoint u or anything :)


End file.
